


The pieces

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Felicity isn't herself, Oliver just wants to be there for her, Sexual, The feels, before the premiere, but - Freeform, however she needs, not really - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, season 5, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: After they almost hook up, Oliver and Felicity have a chance to clear the air about their break up.





	

She yanked him towards her as soon as he was through the door. Nearly stumbling, he placed his hands on her waist to steady himself.

She hungrily pressed a kiss to his cheek, his chin, her soft lips brushing against his stubbled face.

She stepped back, slipping out of her heels as she bunched up the bottom of her dress and started to pull it upwards.

He gazed hungrily up and down her body as more and more of it was exposed.

He followed her lead, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt in haste.

When his hand reached for his belt, she placed hers over it, stopping him.

“Let me,” She said in a breathless whisper.

She tugged at the belt until it began to slip free from the loops.

He allowed her to continue to set the pace.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. Brush her hair away from her face; plant soft kisses all over her yet his fear stopped him. He was afraid that she might pull away, afraid that it’d somehow shatter whatever this moment was.

And that was just something he refused to risk. So his hands remained at his sides.

He stepped out of his pants as she pushed them downwards.

She locked eyes with him only briefly before walking off towards their—her bedroom. He followed in his boxers like a helpless puppy.

He shut the door behind him and closed the distance between them.

She still hadn’t said anything else and he was still speechless by it all.

For a moment, hesitation flickered in her eyes and he knew this was all a mistake.

Part of him wanted to kick himself for not stopping it sooner. He knew she wasn’t thinking clearly. He knew that she wasn’t completely herself. Not after the breakup, Havenrock and everything else that had transpired over the course of the last few months.

In the weeks that followed him killing Darhk, she had become emotionally distant.

She had help with the rebuilding of the lair; it still had a long ways to go.

She came out to support him publicly as mayor.

As far as a personal relationship between them, it seemed to be non-existent.

He thought perhaps that had all changed when he got her text.

“Could you meet me at the loft?” was all it said.

He dropped everything and came, not truly knowing what to expect but appreciative of her reaching out to him.

“Felicity,” He said softly but not taking another step.

She looked at him again, really looked at him and he saw the shame in her eyes.

She covered her mouth in shock as reality finally seemed to hit her.

“I—I’m sorry,” She gasped as she stepped back, looking around frantically for something to cover herself with.

“It’s okay,”

“No it’s not okay, Oliver. This is all very not okay.” She said, her voice rising as it fought between panic and breaking down.

She rushed over to the closest, throwing it open and pulling out her white robe. She quickly put it on and he could see her shoulders tremble slightly.

She was crying.

She was crying and all he could do was stand there and watch, feeling helpless.

If he tried to hold her, would she push him away?

He decided he had to at least try.

He walked over to her, pulling his arms around her and drawing her back to his chest.

“It’s alright; it’s all going to be okay.” He whispered as he held her.

She didn’t withdraw. She actually seemed to relax somewhat as she tried to quiet her cries.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him in response, continuing to cry into his bare chest now, dampening it with her tears.

He didn’t mind. He’d always be there for her in any way she needed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

He felt her shake her head against him and he held in his sigh.  
He stepped back only to reach for her hand and guide her back towards the living room.

She watched him silently but allowed him to pull her along.

He motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa while he put his pants back on.

When he re-joined her, she was wiping away at her tears.

He couldn't take seeing her so broken. Unable to help himself, he reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
She closed her eyes briefly, seeming to take comfort in his touch.

He wasn't sure what to say; he wasn't sure what she needed. However, he knew he couldn't leave her alone. Not again.

"Maybe it'd be better if I talked?" He suggested hesitantly.

Felicity nodded her head, sniffling.

She had always been the rock trying to hold everything together for everyone else.

She just didn't have it in her to do it anymore.

Each day she felt like she was losing herself.

She was just barely hanging on and now, now she had tried to seduce Oliver, taking advantage of his feelings for her.

That wasn't the type of person she was, the thought made her sick.

"I'm sorry Felicity." He said earnestly, meeting her eyes.

She tilted her head, confused. What was he apologizing for?

"I'm sorry I took your trust for granted. I'm sorry I didn't lean on you like I should have. I'm sorry that this is all coming out so late."

She felt as though his words squeezed at her heart. He had apologized before. She knew he was sorry yet somehow this felt different.

"Losing you is one of my biggest regrets." He said, giving her a sad smile. "I never wanted to imagine my life without you."

She nodded. She never thought things would have turned out the way they did between them either. She thought the days of secrets and lies were long behind them.

"I just don't understand why." She confessed sadly.

She was so sure that he had changed. That he trusted her and let her in and then, it just all blew up in her face.

It didn't help that she was dealing with trying to learn how to walk again and the painful memory of how she'd ended up in the chair. It was just a lot of take in and accept. William had been the final straw for her.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I could gain Samantha's trust and eventually she'd change her mind. I wanted you to know about him."

She remembered Samantha telling her that Oliver did fight her on it. But she knew Oliver, she knew that he didn't just accept things yet with this he had. With this, it was as if everyone knew except for her.

She inhaled and then released it. She had no idea how they got here.

"If only we could just go back."

"Yeah," He whispered in agreement.

If he could go back and change things, without the possibility of making something else worse, he'd do it in a heartbeat. There was so much he yearned to fix.

They shared a look in silence. Felicity knew that Oliver didn't intentionally hurt her. He was just more troubled than she even knew. He hadn't come quite as far as they both had hoped.

As for Oliver, while he wanted a second chance more than anything, he would give her all the time she needed. Truthfully, he didn't even know if he still deserved her. He didn't know if he trusted himself to do right by her.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, breaking the silence, thinking it might be what's best.

"No," She answered almost immediately. The last thing she wanted was to be alone again.

"Okay," He said as he sat back further on the sofa.

She reached for the remote, turning on the television and allowing it to fill the void.

She cast a glance at him, maybe to be sure that he was still there, really there.

He smiled at her reassuringly.

They both turned their attention forward, allowing whatever was in front of them to distract them from their loud minds.

**Author's Note:**

> So this went in a totally different direction. Originally I wanted to just touch on an OOC Felicity not making the best decision while she struggles with her PTSD, but my inner angst had another plan in mind.


End file.
